


Evolution

by cxtstiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxtstiel/pseuds/cxtstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of times that make Jensen Ackles realize he may not be having completely platonic feelings about his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> All right this is the first fic I have ever written in my entire life. I'm only posting this so my friend Alexis can read it. But I guess this will show up so! Hello anyone else!

 

The first time that Jensen meets Misha, he doesn’t spare the new actor a second thought. Misha was scheduled for a couple of episodes, so Jensen didn’t bother to get too cozy with him. Honestly, if you asked Jensen to recount the weeks following Misha’s first day, he couldn’t tell you much. But he could tell you about the first day in vivid detail. And he would. Over and over again.

 

He remembers watching with piqued interest as Misha pitched his voice low and fixed a steely gaze on Jensen. The wonder in Jensen’s gaze was equal parts his own amazement as it was Dean’s. I guess you could say that art does, in fact, imitate life.

 

When Jared asked Jensen about the new guy later the same day, Jensen couldn’t think of any other adjective to use other than “strange”. He didn’t mean it in a negative way – honestly, he didn’t know the guy enough to judge – but it was what it was. Misha _was_ strange.

 

**+**

The first time that Jensen spends time with Misha outside of work, it’s after they’ve already known each other for months. Apparently, everyone else was as interested in Misha as he was, causing his three episode arc to turn into six, then ten, and subsequently another entire season.

 

Jensen invited Misha out for dinner, and in order to help ease the awkward tension that seemed to surround them at bay, he invited Jared as well. After their final day of filming an episode, somehow getting out early enough that the sky was barely getting dark, Jared, Jensen, and Misha walked a few blocks to the nearest restaurant. Jensen was animatedly discussing what he was planning on eating with Jared, having been confined to the food that was offered on set for a majority of the week. Not that it was bad food, not at all, Jensen just always found himself excited when changing pace. Especially when it came to food.

 

Although Jensen was engaged in conversation with Jared, he couldn’t help but sneak glances over at Misha. He would silently admire the air of confidence that surrounded the unfamiliar man, the way he walked with his shoulders hunched just slightly, eyes gleaming with interest, even though he wasn’t looking at anything in particular. He would take note of the fact that Misha’s nose crinkled when he smiled, not making any contribution to the conversation Jensen and Jared were having, but still appreciating it. Any time Jensen would try to distract himself with the conversation between himself and Jared, he couldn’t help but think that Misha looked great like that – wide smiles, lively eyes, and a completely different demeanor from when he was playing Castiel. Jensen was only _slightly_ transfixed on the way the man would silently laugh along to whatever Jared was saying.

 

“…So anyways, what do you think, Jen?” Jared asked, rounding the corner.

 

“Huh?” Jensen replied eloquently. Misha’s eyes locked onto Jensen, a hint of amusement easily readable. _Shit, was he really that obvious?_

 

“I _said_ , what do you think about the fact that _Cas_ over here is going to be in season five?” Jared slowed to a stop, as he realized Jensen hadn’t been listening. “Did you even hear a word I said, man?”

 

“Yeah, right. I think that’s great,” Jensen hears himself replying, casting a sideways glance at the newest addition to the previously two-man group. Misha grinned, all gums and wide eyes. “I definitely think this show needs another _good_ actor, considering there’s only been one for five years” he joked, clapping Misha and Jared both on the shoulder, signaling that they should start walking again.

 

Jared scoffed and picked the pace up once again. He put his arm around Jensen’s shoulder, and tapped Misha discreetly on the face.

 

 “Welcome to the crew. It was getting lonely being the only one who knew what he was doing.” Jared stage whispered, ducking his head in front of Jensen’s face and smiling up at him.

 

Jensen finds himself blushing, and he chooses not to think of why.

 

+

 

It wasn’t long before Misha started to get invited to the conventions. Which was great, really. Jensen _liked_ having him around. Jensen could always count on Misha to relax him. He wasn’t sure what it was about the other man that made him come out of his shell, but damn if he didn’t appreciate it. Conventions used to be a hassle for Jensen. Not that he didn’t love going to them – he did – but they always gave him anxiety. There’s a big difference between acting and doing public appearances. Either way, Misha’s presence made him feel more comfortable. Until it didn’t.

 

“Ask Misha about-about his underwear!” a fan called out. Which, _what_? How did they even get here? They were talking about height differences, so where did that come from?

 

“Tell us about your underwear, Misha” Jared said, smiling and eyeing the crowd. He immediately feigned disgust, waving his hands and saying “I don’t want to hear about that- don’t tell me about that!”

 

Jensen took the cue and began mimicking Jared’s facial expressions and movements.  He couldn’t help but run his hand through the hairs on the back of his neck though, an obvious and frustrating sign of nervousness that Jensen hasn’t been able to shake since he was still in High School.

 

“Talk about a spoiler alert!” Jensen heard himself say, thoughts jumbled up and erratic due to the unexpected change in topic. _What did that even mean? Why did you just say that?_   “Whew…” he added, scratching the side of his face, trying to hide the inevitable blush that was creeping its way up the back of his neck. He thinks he hears Jared replying, but the sound is muffled due to the ringing in his ears – another disappointing aspect of Jensen’s biology whenever he was nervous. At least this one wasn’t as obvious to other people.

 

“Um…” Jensen began, feeling his stomach flip from embarrassment.

 

“I like watching you, you look really nervous now” Misha cuts him off, smiling wickedly. _What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck_.

 

“Did we uh, did we answer the question?” Jensen asks, trying desperately to regain control over this situation. Misha’s smile deepened as he passed the microphone off to the next person in line, growing into a full-blown laugh by the time he turned back around. _Jesus Christ that is so unfair_ Jensen thinks to himself, _you look so good when you laugh like that_.

 

Misha waits for their panel to end at the back of the room, hands in his pockets and smiling up at his two friends. Jensen quickly says his goodbyes to the fans, cheers of the crowd overtaking any other noise. He walks down to the door, when he spots Misha. He smiles, in spite of himself. Misha turns and begins to walk in the opposite direction, pausing to check that Jensen is following. Jensen jogs to catch up, and playfully smack Misha’s ass and throw an arm around his shoulder. Jensen turns his head into Misha’s space, and whispers something that has them both laughing hard enough to pause walking for a moment. Behind them, Jared quirks an eyebrow and looks around momentarily, before sighing and walking the opposite way, ready to throw himself into photo ops.

 

+

It was a particularly rough day of shooting for Jensen, with the storyline leaning more and more towards a _dark path_ , in the words of Bob. Jensen quickly and quietly left after the final scene of the day was finished, not even bothering to change out of the Dean Winchester patented outfit. As he was packing up the clothes he arrived in at the beginning of the day, a quick knock rapped at the door of his trailer. Jensen stuffed his shirt into his bag and dragged a hand down his face, exhausted from the day’s activities. Another knock came, this time more urgent, and Jensen bit his reply through clenched teeth.

 

“Gimme a second!” He replied, voice more rough than he intended. He walked over to the door and opened it, fully expecting it to be someone telling him he couldn’t leave yet, that there was still more to do. Surprisingly, Misha was standing at the door, in his everyday clothes because he didn’t even have to be here today.

 

“Hey, Jen.” Misha said, pushing his way inside and closing the door behind him. Once the door was securely closed, Misha leaned against it, and smiled up at Jensen.

 

“What’s up, man? Didn’t think you were s’posed to be here today.” Jensen slurred, feeling more and more tired as the seconds ticked by.

 

“Didn’t. Heard that there was some pretty heavy shit goin’ on, though. Just came to ask if you wanted to head over to my apartment, order a fuck ton of food, and watch some shitty TV?” Misha said, using inclination to make it sound more like a question than a statement. _Damn, that sounds great,_ Jensen thinks to himself, allowing a small smile to creep onto his lips.

 

“Yeah. Sure. That sounds good to me,” he paused, taking the time to lick his lips and sigh deeply. After a beat of thinking, he continued, “Thanks a lot, Mish.”

 

“Anytime, want to follow me there?” Misha replied happily.

 

+

 

The two men ordered delivery from three separate places, _three fucking places_ , and settled on Misha’s couch, waiting for their food to arrive. Jensen idly flicked through the guide on the TV, trying to find something that’s just shitty enough that it won’t make him think and that’s not too shitty to be intolerable. He smiled when he saw something that him and Danneel had watched last time he saw her. As soon as the show began, he immediately felt homesick.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Misha asked, sensing the waves of sadness emitting from Jensen’s body. He had two plates in his hand, along with a bottle of non name brand alcohol and two mugs.

 

“Just missin’ home, I guess. Whatcha got there?” Jensen asked, reaching for the alcohol and one of the two mugs. He uncapped the bottle and inhaled deeply, the familiar scent calming his nerves, if only by a fraction.

 

“Thought you could use it. I haven’t seen you look this bad in a long time…” Misha said tentatively, not wanting to push Jensen further outside of his comfort zone.

 

“Yeah, thanks, Mish. I’m glad you think I look as fucked up as I’m feelin’ right now” Jensen tried to joke, but his voice came out soft and broken, an easy indication of how he felt.

 

“You know I don’t mean it like that,” Misha paused, pouring himself some of the alcohol and gulping it all down in one go. He collected his thoughts for a few seconds before continuing, “your beauty outshines the sun. Or some shit like that. Whatever.” He finished, laughter evident in his eyes.

 

Jensen fixed his gaze on the floor, never one for compliments on his looks. He could feel his hands getting clammy and attempted to wipe them down his jeans, when Misha grabbed one, and squeezed.

 

“I mean it. Whatever you’re thinking about right now, you know, it’s okay. Whether it’s Dan, or getting too caught up in Dean, again, it’s okay. Dan and JJ are at home, exactly where they’ll be when you get back. And, how do I put this lightly…um” Misha paused, seemingly to figure out a way to word the next part of his sentence. He continues with, “Dean isn’t real. So you definitely don’t have to worry about that one.” Misha spoke with such sincerity; Jensen couldn’t help but look back up to him. He was smiling, and still holding his hand. Jensen thought to himself, _honestly, this should be weird, right? This has gotta be weird_ , but he didn’t pull his hand away. Instead, he pulled Misha’s hand up to his own hair, silently requesting the physical comfort.

 

Misha’s smile grew softer, and he gladly complied, dragging his fingers through Jensen’s hair. He started at the base of Jensen’s neck and travelled upwards towards his hairline. Misha applied just the right amount of pressure and used his nails to scratch, and damn if that wasn’t exactly what Jensen needed. By the time the food arrived, Jensen had managed to lay his head down on Misha’s lap and was closer to being asleep than awake. Misha regretfully extracted his hand from Jensen’s hair and walked towards the door. He was wearing black jeans that hung on his hips _just right_ , and no, it’s definitely not weird for Jensen to think that.

 

Misha came back with the food after a few minutes of deciphering who ordered what. He brought Jensen a fork, and sat down where Jensen’s head had just been. They ate the first few bites in silence, except for he occasional muffled moan and subsequent laugh. It didn’t surprise either of them when they both finished everything that they ordered. It also didn’t surprise either of them that the remainder of the bottle of Jack had dwindled to nothingness.

 

A feeling of contentedness that only comes after eating, drinking, and laughing surrounded both men. Misha was the first to unbutton his fly and let his gut fall over his pants. Jensen had giggled; _fucking giggled_ , and poked at the soft flesh above Misha’s belt. In turn, Misha unbuttoned Jensen’s pants, and hummed in approval when he saw Jensen’s stomach protrude over his boxers. Jensen plastered his most cocky smile on and fixated it on Misha, sending both of them into a fit of laughter. The next few hours were spent rubbing each other’s over stuffed bellies and laughing. By the time midnight rolled around, Jensen found himself lying on the couch, pressed up against Misha from head to toe.

 

“Is this weird?” Jensen asked, shyness ebbed by the alcohol he had consumed over the course of the night.

 

Misha grunted and laughed breathily, leaning his head down when he felt Jensen look up at him. “Nah, I don’t think so. Now be quiet, I’m tired.” Misha closed his eyes halfway through the sentence.

 

Jensen smiled, and stretched up slightly to press a quick kiss to Misha’s lips. Misha hummed and smiled, never opening his eyes, but returning the kiss.

 

“Good. Yeah, that’s good.” Jensen said around a yawn. The last thing he remembered thinking before falling asleep was that he didn’t even remember why he was upset to begin with.

 

+

 

Jensen woke up the next morning, drenched in sweat and head pounding. He slowly opened his eyes, looking up to ensure that Misha was still asleep. Which he was, surprisingly.

 

Jensen quietly got up, trying his best to untwine from Misha’s death grip without waking the other man. After a particularly risky movement, Jensen tensed when Misha moaned and began stirring. After that, Jensen moved as quickly as possible and tiptoe ran to the bathroom, silently closing the door and locking it behind him. He was out of the main room before he could find out if Misha had woken up or not.

 

_Fuck_ , Jensen thought. He grabbed the mouthwash that was on Misha’s countertop, and pulled a decent amount into his mouth. He watched himself in the mirror as he moved the spearmint-flavored liquid through his mouth. _What the fuck is happening? What the fuck happened?_

 

Jensen pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. His phone brightened up, causing him to squint in order to read that it was only 6:48 in the morning. He ran his hand through his hair and looked back up at himself in the mirror before dialing Danneel’s number. He pinched his eyes closed tight and pressed his back up against the door, sinking down to the ground as the phone rang.

 

“Hey, honey. What’re you doin’ up this early?” Danneel greeted, slightly breathless. In the background, Jensen could hear JJ yelling and giggling. As soon as he heard his wife and daughter’s voices, the pit of anxiety in his stomach dissipated.

 

“Nothin’, slept at Misha’s last night. Maybe drank a little too much,” he paused, rubbing his temples and closing his eyes again. “So, I have something I need to tell you…” he began, examining his free hand with too much interest.

 

“O-okay?” Danneel said, clearly focused more on JJ than Jensen.

 

Jensen smiled at the thought of Danneel sitting across from JJ in her high chair, trying to get JJ to eat and clearly struggling.

 

“I, uh. I kinda think I kissed Misha last night?” Jensen said, clenching his hand into a fist and slamming it down onto his thigh. _Fuck, I should have thought this through_.

 

“Okay, Jen. That’s great, sweetie. I’m happy for you. You gonna invite him and Vic over for JJ’s birthday?” Danneel replied, without even skipping a beat. She discussed this as if she were discussing what Jensen needed to buy at the grocery store. As if they were talking about what time she had to pick him up from the airport, as if –

 

“Dan, uh, did you expect that? Like, did you… did you already know this would happen?” Jensen asked, tentatively.

 

“No, not really. I mean, I’ve thought about it a few times, but I never thought either of you would do anything about it. I mean, jeez, Jen, you talk about him like he hung the damn moon.” Danneel laughed before continuing, “I mean it, I’m happy for you. I love Misha, and I love Vicki. There’s nothing wrong with you loving them too. Besides, I haven’t seen the two of them in a long time, Jen. Bring them over, please.”

 

Jensen let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He let his phone fall onto his shoulder, squeezing it between there and his head. He used his free hands to idly twist his wedding ring around his finger. If there was ever an award for the Person with the Best Wife in the World, Jensen was sure he would win.

 

“Yeah, sure Dan. I’ll invite them. I mean, uh, I only kissed him once, and I was half asleep, so I’m not really sure if he remembers,” Jensen felt himself getting off topic, realizing this was a conversation to be had with Misha, “but that’s besides the point. I’ll let you know what they say. Now, if you’re sure you’re okay, may I speak with JJ, please?” He asked, hearing JJ giggle excitedly in the distance.

 

“’Course babe, let me know. Love you.” Danneel spoke into the phone. Quietly, she spoke to JJ, asking her if she wanted to talk to daddy. JJ squeaked and clapped her hands together, making Jensen smile and press the phone closer to his ear.

 

“Da?”

 

“Hey, baby girl.”

 

+

 

Jensen walked out of the bathroom after talking with JJ for as long as Danneel would let him. She told him that they were going over to Gen’s today and had to get JJ dressed. She said she loved him again, making Jensen’s insides spark with warmth and affection. _Seriously, Danneel is fucking incredible_.

 

He lazily patted at his stomach and walked into the main room, finding the couch empty. He turned towards the kitchen and saw Misha standing next to the coffee machine, facing away from Jensen.

 

“’Mornin’, Mish.” Jensen said quietly, not wanting to startle the other man.

 

Misha groaned and turned around. His hair was sticking up in all different directions, and Jensen would be lying if he said he didn’t find that to be the most God damn endearing thing he’s seen this week.

 

“Good morning. How’d it go?” Misha asked, placing his coffee mug on the counter and digging the palms of his hands into his eyes sleepily.

 

“Uh, what?” Jensen replied dumbly.

 

“Danneel. How’d it go with Danneel?” Misha asked, a twinge of irritation staining his sleepy voice. _Endearing_.

 

“Yeah, it went all right. She’s good, JJ’s good. Everything’s great.” Jensen says, walking over to where Misha is standing. He grabbed a mug out from the cabinet and poured himself some coffee, sipping on it silently as he watched Misha.

 

“You know that’s not what I meant. Did you tell her? That you kissed me?” Misha asked bluntly.

 

_Fuck, he’s cute when he’s demanding._

 

“Yeah, I know what you meant. And she’s good. Like I said, everything’s great. She wants to know if you and Vicki will be coming to JJ’s birthday party next month.” Jensen replies cheekily.

 

Misha takes a moment, absorbing what Jensen said, before he smiles, and fuck if it isn’t the best smile Jensen’s ever seen on the other man.

 

“Yeah, we’ll be there.  Of course I’ll be there.” Misha says, just a touch of sarcasm bleeding through. He walks the short distance to where Jensen is standing, blocks him in with his arms, _and really, fuck his arms_ , and looks up at Jensen. Jensen quietly puts his mug down on the counter and smiles, before sealing his lips against Misha’s.

 

+

 

Misha and Jensen both had to be on set by 9:30 that morning. They arrive at the same time, and when Jared watches Misha push Jensen against his car, whisper in his ear, and then kiss him directly on the mouth, Jared huffs a laugh and doesn’t even look twice.


End file.
